Tequila recipe
by Nutika
Summary: One whiskey, bourbon, vodka and some tequila is enought to get 2 vampire drunk. Especially when they really want it. What will happen when certain blonde vampire and bad Salvatore brother decide to have some fun together. No love etc beetwen them


**So this is more like drabble, one scene between Damon and Caroline but it's not about them but it's more about their other relationships still. But I thought that they could have some time together and they can find some way to have friendly relations (Even if that meand that they need to get drunk)**

**I hope you like it and please review ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline POV<strong>

We were officially drunk. Drunk as the skunks, I would like to add. It took huge amount of alcohol according to the fact that we were both vampires but we successfully managed to do that… And that's exactly how I found myself on the couch in boarding house next to Damon Salvatore. God, he was hot. Even after what he has done to me I had to admit it. Not that I wanted to go to bed with him right here, right now. No. Older Salvatore was officially, or maybe not so officially, _marked_ as someone else's belonging. And I've nearly forgotten about my personal love triangle. Holly shit! Why does life have to be so complicated even when you are not sober.

I groaned, changing my position so now I could face dark haired vampire. He looked even more wasted than I was, that's good. "That sucks" I managed to whisper straight to his ear. He gave me murderous face but I only shrugged. I was drunk enough not to care about his homicidal attitudes and about the fact that I actually spat on him.

"Please Blonde, tell me something I don't know" he gave me drunken smirk and took one more sip from nearly empty bottle of tequila. "Love sucks" Damon chuckled and gave me flask. If he hadn't enough of it that I wouldn't be worse. I drank some this nasty something and winced with disgust.

"Why do we have to drink that?" I pointed bottle in my hand.

"That's easy Barbie" for a while Damon was staring at the me visibly trying to concentrate. He still had a easier job in my opinion. "We drunk my Bourbon, my Whiskey, even that disgusting flavored vodka. Nothing better left"

"I think it was peach" He gave me look, like a had two heads or something "What? Vodka"

"Do I care? Nope" Yeah that was Damon style not waiting for somebody's response. But I couldn't complain. At least I still had company to get drunk. Both of as were desperate enough to spend all night together and empty all Damon's supplies. I should be glad that we, vampires aren't able to throw up because in other case we would die once again.

"We screw up" I declaimed after a while in drunken voice and I get of the sofa sitting next to him. It was obviously hard to keep my head still and vertically.

"Last time I checked, I didn't"

"I didn't mean that" I rectified looking at him for a brief moment "I think Elena lost her mind!" Why did I told that? I have no fucking idea. And Damon probably thought the same. If his eyes were able to kill I would be twisting in agony. On the other hand he didn't need murderous gaze to kill whoever he wanted. And I probably was on the top of his black list. Just great! I was dying to see him _removing_ my heart with that signature smirk.

"Shout your mouth up. PLEASE!" he hissed "You don't have to keep memorizing me that"

"Silly!" I hit his arm playfully in response, when I understood that he misunderstood me receiving one more angry look from him. Maybe I should tell him that he is really slowly thinker… Or maybe better not. Not this time, not with this particular vampire. He extracted with vampire speed tequila from my hand and took few more sips leaving bottle empty.

"You have enough for sure. I should have known that it will be better to find another buddy for this night. Alaric at least can stay silent"

"It would take you much more time to find someone with depression and problems like yours. When I'm thinking about it…"

"Not good idea" he interrupted me with one more witty comment from his side but I was strong and I decided to ignore it. Then I had to admit that I couldn't see difference between sober and drunk Damon. He was still the same jerk. Only without his regular balance.

I decided to ignore him and to continue "I mean you have this crazy rollercoaster with Elena because she is just stupid… a tiny bit" I showed it on my fingers "And me and my _boys_, that is pathetic!" It really was and I didn't have idea why was I explaining it to psychotic vampire on my side. Maybe because I was one of his kind. "Matt is looking at me like I killed his puppy, which I didn't, I'm not on this _bunny diet_ and he doesn't even have a dog! And Tyler is werewolf! A werewolf…"

"Yep Blondie I checked it personally"

"He was really sorry, by the way. But now he is with that Rita girl. She is stupid, she has nothing excluding boobs. And bottom… and I hate her!" I groaned thinking about girl who Tyler was spending all the time with recently. Yeah I was jealous , but who cares! "And I can't even look at him without my mother nodding with disapproval. My life is terrible!"

"I have information for you. It could only get worse. Know it from autopsy."

"We live in fucking twilight" I yelled loudly again ignoring his comment "And I'm fucking Edward and Matt is pathetic Bella!"

I should have guessed that he would burst into laughing. He gave me _that_ look which should make me blush but I was to wasted to even think about blushing. After a while he calmed a little and asked "So you suggest that there is also something going on between Tyler and Matt?"

"No!" I nearly jumped. Tyler and Matt together seemed… No it was better not to imagine it. "Damon you are sick!"

"Know it for a little while" He shrugged but then suddenly his expression changed "That's probably why I'm this one called _second best_"

I couldn't actually believe that he really said that to me. We've never been friends considering fact that I've never been sure since I met him if he liked me or just tolerated. Tequila really opens people. And it possibly also refers to vodka, whiskey and bourbon. Good recipe, I was going to remember it for later. So maybe I could use it on Tyler. But in smaller amounts.

"You, know what? You should just kiss her. Give her that breathtaking kiss that is always at the end of romantic movies" I clapped my hand in delight. In that very moment my idea seemed to be perfect. People use to advise me to think before I say something but actually I wasn't regretting. Thing that I regretted today was fact that I jumped to Tyler and yelled at him without particular reason. Yeah that was stupid. And that's why we have now this _silent days_.

"Who?"

"Am I speaking to moron? Elena of course!"

"Doesn't work" he was avoiding my eyes pretending that he is very interested in reading ingredients of our tequila. In reality it was his bottle but we drunk it together. 'I've been there, tried that"

"So you probably did it wrong" I enunciated coming back on sofa. It was surprisingly pliant and I really liked lying on it. Like it was calling me: _Caroline sit here, sit here_. "I watched last time Notebook you should take example of Noah, he is incredible kisser…"

"And that' why I assume that borers ate up your brain…" I hit him with full force "Au! That hurts!"

"You deserved! I tried only to help. The way you did it before was…an… inua… inappropriate" Really hard word, and my state didn't help me with pronouncing it. I gave Damon a small smile not receiving his in response "It should be romantic, tender…"

"Blonde! Please concentrate on your wolf kid and let me run my own miserable life on my own!" he gave me a devilish grin "By the way, sleeping with someone who could easily, or accidentally, kill you, to death, isn't good idea. But as I remember you have experience"

I was furious for a while. That was it, our past little romance but I actually wouldn't like to remember that. It was stupid from my side, jumping to bed with the stranger, and devil from his side to feed on me. I trembled a little. "Not so pleasant one"

"I remember it differently" he smirked "You had really tasty blood"

"I guess you telling it to all your _distractions_" Yeah I wasn't so blonde as everyone thought. Knowing about his feelings towards Elena I figured out what all that girls in his life meant. It was something that let him keep his mind busy. But with that fool of my friend Elena things wasn't actually different. She was fighting so desperately for her relationship with Stefan to work only not to let herself thing about that idiot sitting next to me. "Life is sooo stupid!"

"Finally some topic, we have similar view on. Cheers!" Somehow he managed to find one more full bottle of this disgusting alcohol and handed it to me "I don't think that we will be able to stand on our own feet for a while"

I nodded opening tequila and looking for a while at interior of it "Looks better than tastes"

"It looks normally Blondie"

"That's what I meant! I have no idea who produces such a shit!"

"You should tell that to Mexicans. They probably would be really, really _happy_ hearing that. I guess…" he didn't finish because we heard a sound of opening doors. We could also easily heard Elena's low heartbeat and Stefan's footsteps.

And I could easily guess what will happen next. Because Elena drank, I could sense it, wine at the Grill Stefan would take me home pretending that everything is ok. That he isn't furious and insecure because his girlfriend stayed with her brother. And also there would be place for Elena in our nearest future. I just giggled imagining her trying to take Damon upstairs to his room. It would be hilarious. And of course she would pretend as well that she takes care of him only because of their friendship not her secretly developing love for that idiot. Actually in my opinion it was becoming more like public secrecy.

"I think it's my time to come back home" I laughed and not being able to stand on my feet I walked like dog to met Stefan at the hall.

* * *

><p><strong> So what do you think? I know it is still Delena inside but I;m just addicted and it's not so easy to cure it xD<strong>


End file.
